Zim falling for Dib?
by LonelyEmoGirl
Summary: Zim keeps having Daydreams about Dib /WARNING: contains ZaDr (Zim and Dib romance) ZaDr!


Dib finds himself staring blankly into space. The sun leaves a glare on his glasses, his shadowy hair sits still. His mind becomes filled with thoughts "No, no I need to stay focused." Dib takes a moment to focus on Zim who is staring at his mechanical pencil in a sort of amazed way. "Zim what are you up too." Dib thinks, Not knowing the magical connection that will soon be present.  
Once the bell range Dib was the first one out the door. On his way home with Gaz as he is going on about his idea on what Zim was plotting next. But Zim was suprisingely not working on another plan. He instead was too concentrated on something else. He had his mind stuck on Dib, thinking on what he could possibly be up to right now. You see, Zim relies on the presence of Dib for some motivation as he said this mission would not be "the same" without Dib being "Here to annoy him." But while he sits alone in his base, his thoughts right now are too crammed on Dib. "Even though I am amazing because I AM ZIM, I still feel myself slipping away with the things through my amazing brain." Zim then presses a button and it bring up a poop can and takes slow sips, and before he knew it the drink had just become an empty can. Zim finds himself getting weaker by the minute, as he lays his head down and slowly falls asleep, which is something he developed from the years he has spent on this-filthy-rock.

Zim is walking back from Skool. He notices Dib then quickly turns around acting as if he is searching for something. When Dib crosses the street and Zim realizes Dib not noticing him. Zim follows behind him walking slowly trying to make it so Dib doesn't spot him. Once Zim has followed Dib back to his house. He decides to make his entry. Zim not planning things out like usually jumps out in front of Dib.

"What are you doing here?" said Dib.  
Zim stood silent even though his head was screaming with words his eyes and face looked blank.

"..Yeah, Im leaving now." Dib walks past Zim then was quickly interrupted by a calls out  
"Wait." Dib stops and turns around and listens to what Zim has to say. "I..I love you."

Zim then shoots up from his sleeping With his face turning into a bright red. He takes deep breaths until he can calm his nerves down. Zim rest his head down. His face still a bit red, and the dream a bit fuzzy, but the words remain in his head like an echo.

The next day at Skool. All the Kids were spaced out and the teacher Mrs. Bitters still talking about what she talks about everyday "Doom Doom DoooOOOoom" Zim glares at the clock thinking on not how filthy the Dib human was, but about the good side of him. Dib on the other hand was doodling on a scrap piece of paper.  
When the bell range Zim jumped up in surprise on how fast the day had gone by. Dib was just leaving, but Zim spotted something on the floor. He picked up the paper and slowly opened it. It was a sketch of Zim and Dib lips locked. Dib turns around his face bright red, he quickly with out any hesitation snatches it out of Zims hand and crumbles it up.

"Dib.. This human affection you call it, what is it like?"

Dib's face turns bright red "I- I don't know what you mean Zim."  
Dib turns around and was about to walk away until Zim latched on to the back of Dib's black jacket and looks up strait at Dib with his face a little red but in almost a sad look in Zim's eyes.  
Dib then takes a heavy sigh his face still red but not as much as before. He slowly takes Zim's hand. Zim leans on his desk and comes in closer and closer to Dib.

Zim jumps up from his day dream when he is suddenly hit by a crumbled up piece of paper A kid named Chunk yells out "Loser!" The rest of the class laughs. Zim was mad at first but then holds back is furry. For a moment he thinks "It was just a daydream" Then starts to blush when he see's Dib laughing to himself, with Zim holding all the aggravation in. His mind is to caught up in what he just thought of the blushing slowly fades away as he then thinks "The mission! How can I forget about the mission!" He then looks away at the clock "maybe I can hold off for a little." The teacher goes on about the Doom. Mrs. Bitter's voice becomes a blur as Zim slowly fades back into his daydreams blushing like crazy.

Will we ever know if Zim ever tells Dib his hidden feelings? Will Dib feel the same! We shall not know. for this was just a fun cute short story that I felt like writing.. and now.. ZaDr! Zim and Dib RAGE! lol! or romance what ever..


End file.
